


Guts and Glamour

by Nothingovernothing



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: (yes no sex my friends they are literally fighting for their lives), Angst, District 1 (Hunger Games), District 10 (Hunger Games), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, More tags to be added, No Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Panem, Panem if the rebellions/wars never happened, Romance, Swearing, The Capitol (Hunger Games), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingovernothing/pseuds/Nothingovernothing
Summary: **A Hunger Games fan-fiction with original characters**The 75th Hunger Games are around the corner and Beryl and Ayita are chosen to represent their respective districts: Districts 1 and 10.Beryl, a deadly career, curses his home district as they cheer for him after his volunteering.Ayita, a skilled and strong butcher, falls apart at the sound of her name.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Guts and Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Listen… I don't usually write fan-fiction, ESPECIALLY with oc's as the main characters. I don't even like reading fan-fiction with oc side characters! So… I really don't know why I'm doing this, but screw it. I got the idea and it's not leaving my head. It's not the best writing or the most original storyline, but it's all for fun.  
> Now enjoy!~D

The hills and planes of district 10 were know for their beauty.

Many said it was because of the different hues of green they possessed. Others said it was because of the way the animals harmoniously interacted with each other. The sheep formed clouds on the grass, the chicken livened up the scenery, and the cows gave the already beautiful colors captivating patterns.

When 16 year-old Ayita was asked the question of what gave the area its beauty, a district 10 tradition, she answered the greenery.

Because when she was hacking away at the animals's meat and spearing them through the head, answering the animals felt hypocritical.

When talking about it to her family one night, she was reassured there was nothing hypocritical about it. They were beautiful, yes, but they were livestock, nothing more, nothing less.

But when she herself was livestock, wasn't that truly hypocritical?

~•~

Beryl knew he had been born into a precious lifestyle.

The best district, the best access to food, the best clothing, the best chances of survival... he was comfortable compared to the horrors other districts endured.

Working alongside his family with close connections with the Capitol, he knew he was called a "diamond" by many of his peers. Their whispering followed him around the hallways. 

"Close connections to the Capitol? Wow..."

I know.

"I've heard his family is going to be allowed access to the Capitol."

Lies. 

"I'm guessing he's got some special perks?"

Not starving? 

"Handsome fellow, that Beryl. It's a shame if he goes to the Hunger Games."

A shame indeed.

Yet, when surrounded by greed and pathetic displays of ass-kissing, he realized that not every precious jewel was shiny and hard. Some precious jewels and stones were weak and dull, but painted themselves beautiful colors and glosses.

He realized that under enough pressure, anyone could crack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you stayed and read it all, I'm thankful. I won't be updating frequently, but frequently enough to keep a schedule.  
> (Ignore the spacing issue, idk how to fix it) :/


End file.
